The Tar Monster (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the titular monster, see Tar Monster. For other versions, see Tar Monster (disambiguation). The Tar Monster is the fifth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,a short-lived revival attempt and the thirtieth episode overall in the series. It was later repackaged as the fifth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-ninth episode overall in the series. Premise The gang encounter a tar monster on a visit to an underground city in Turkey. Synopsis The gang head to Turkey to visit their friend, Dr. Brixton, who has discovered a buried city that has remained untouched for thousands of years. Dr. Brixton informs the gang that his workers were all frightened off by a tar monster, meaning the digging had be postponed. The underground city was said to be guarded by the monster, who protected the ancient treasure. The professor's assistant, Stoner, was kidnapped by the monster. After a brief encounter with the tar monster, the gang follow his tracks to a nearby tar pool. There they find an ancient piece of pottery. The next day, they head down to the ancient city with Dr. Brixton, who discovers that the ancient treasure has been stolen. The gang searches for clues, and find pottery similar to the one found the night before, as well as another tar pool. The monster gives chase to Shaggy and Scooby while they search. Fred, Velma, and Daphne find the final clue when they discover a map of the underground city. They trap the monster, who turns out to be Stoner. He used an air compressor and a scuba suit to swim through the tar pools so he could steal the treasure. After he was arrested, the gang uses the map to find the missing treasure. They locate it behind a hidden wall in the inner sanctum. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Professor Brixton * Kareem * Ben Gazi Villains: * Tar Monster * Mr. Stoner Other characters: * Workers * Spider Locations * Turkey ** Underground City of Byzantius Objects * Workmen's toolkit * Air compressor * Piece of pottery Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * It is established that Shaggy can play wood instruments. * It is established that Scooby can play percussion instruments. * It is established that Shaggy (or perhaps another member of the gang,) owns a fez. * The gang told their college friend, Eric Staufer, about this case, and he used the cyber Tar Monster in his computer game, as seen in the direct-to-video film . Adaptations * In the live-action theatrical film , the gang faced the Tar Monster in Byzantius, and its costume was later put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. During the film, it was one of the costumes brought to life by Jonathan Jacobo, in his revenge against the gang. Cultural references The name Byzantius is a reference to Byzantium, an ancient Greek city located in present-day Turkey that became Constantinople, and later Istanbul. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy climbs into the back of the Mystery Machine, the gang's luggage disappears. When the camera zooms in on Scooby's tail, the luggage returns. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Brixton is referred to both as a "Professor" and a "Doctor." * Brixton's watch disappears after the first scene of the episode. * It would be impossible for anyone to "swim" within a pool of tar. * In the scene where Professor/Doctor Brixton recalls his group's encounter with the Tar Monster, he states that when the creature came towards the group, the workmen ran away, but he never says what he himself did. (Based on the fact that he is not depicted as running away in the flashback, we can infer he stayed behind for some reason, it just isn't known what that reason is.) * In the end scene where they catch the Tar Monster, the Tar Monster floats over to a tree, which could not happen in real life. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes